Mac and the Big Apple
by USSManhattan
Summary: Smarting from the disappointing forfeiture of the Europe trip, Frankie and Mac take Frankie's friend Kathy's offer to spend a week with her in New York City.
1. Making Amends

_"Why don't I ever get to have any fun?"_

Frankie Foster fumed as she stormed down the halls of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. She'd been looking forward to seeing Europe so much over the past few months. London, Paris, Rome, Berlin, Vienna... now it was all gone. After all the hassle, trial and tribulation of the day, they'd been tripped at the finish line by the usually responsible Mac losing of the tickets. Now his whole cadre of friends was angry at him. Frankie confessed she was a bit ticked off herself. No use crying over spilt dreams, though; she had a house to maintain. She was walking the through the foyer when she saw a small object on the couch.

"Mac, what are you still doing here..." she said with a note of exasperation to her voice. "The trip's off and we're all ticked, you should j..." The young redhead trailed off as she looked closer. The small boy was resting his head in his hands, tears welling in his usually bright eyes. Frankie dropped her anger and immediately sat next to him. "Mac, what's wrong?" she pleaded, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped, slapping her arm away.

"What's wrong with you?" Frankie said almost defensively.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me! You're wrong with me!"

"What'd I do?" Frankie huffed, her hands on her hips.

"You're a jerk!" Mac blurted, looking away from her.

"'Jerk?' I'm a jerk? Why am I a jerk!"

"You all are! You kept goofing off and needing all these stupid things... YOU made us have food here, and then when Madame Foster takes the tickets, you all make me out to be the bad guy!"

"...you think Grandma stole the tickets?" Frankie asked.

"Well, the way she kept hugging me... besides, you say yourself how responsible I am..." Mac grumbled.

"I did think it was odd you lost them..." Frankie nodded. "And, how she and EuroTrish have inexplicably disappeared..."

"Yeah, so I noticed..." Mac muttered. Frankie bit her lip, struggling with how to defend herself.

"I'm sorry, Mac, it's just that I was so excited an--"

"And I wasn't?" Mac snapped, now more angry than sad. "Mom was getting annoyed because of how much I was talking about stuff like the Eiffel Tower and Stonehenge and stuff..."

"I... overreacted," Frankie said finally, blushing.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Mac huffed as he pushed himself off the couch. "You guys can all stay here and hate me, I don't care. I'm going home. I'll come back when I feel like it... maybe in like a week."

"But, Mac... you're so fun to have around the house!" Frankie called after the boy as trudged off.

"You sure showed that," he growled.

"But, Bloo could be adopted!"

"Bloo's a jerk too," Mac mumbled. Frankie's eyes dart in thought before she finally jumped off the couch.

"Mac, wait!" the young woman cried. Mac slowed.

"...yes..." he said without turning.

"You wanna... get some ice cream?"

"I have some boxed stuff at home too, Frankie. And besides..."

"Boxed stuff? Bleah," Frankie replied. "I'm talking about some real ice cream, downtown."

"No, because everyone's gonna complain that I'm gonna make them run out of jimmies or something. Besides, as I was saying... I'll blow up; I get all wild when I have sugar." Mac huffed as he walked to the door.

"Okay, then how about your favorite fast food? And everyone? Nuh uh. Just you and me, kiddo," Frankie said. Mac stopped.

"Really?" he asked, turning his head to see the woman nod. "Well... all right. I'll get on the bus..."

"Bus?" Frankie answered in offense. "No way. If Grandma stole from us," she continued slyly as she picked up a set of keys, "we'll steal from her."

* * *

"Wow, Madame Foster has such a cool car..." 

"You're tellin' me," Frankie replied as she leaned back in the fine leather driver's seat. "She doesn't even have a permit."

"That's not right..." Mac gulped before furrowing his brow. "I dunno why, but, I feel like I've been here before..."

"Uh, that's odd," Frankie shrugged. _"Telling Mac he ran through town on a sugar high naked probably wouldn't be wise if you want him to be happy,"_ she told herself. A red light shone, and the car slowed. Frankie could tell that although he was more talkative, Mac still looked hurt. She struggled for conversation.

"So... how are your grades?" she asked.

"I'm doin' okay," the small boy shrugged.

"That's good," Frankie nodded with a smile as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "Anything you're hurting on?"

"History," he shrugged.

"I minored in History," Frankie replied as the light turned green. "If you want, I can see if I can help you. Although, it was European history," she mumbled with an ironic blush.

"Guess that's why you were so excited," Mac sighed.

"Well, to be fair to myself, I doubt I would have gotten to go anywhere I wanted to anyway. I doubt Bloo would have the interest and Eduardo the... finesse... of going to the Louvre or Stonehenge or the Colosseum."

"Yeah, I guess," Mac shrugged with a small sigh.

"That and ol' Bunny Boy," Frankie added. She sat up and took on a posh British accent. "Miss Francis! We have spent far too long trying to understand the meaning of the _Mona Lisa_! We are now five seconds behind schedule, and we must be off to the Arc de' Triumph!" Mac giggled.

"That's pretty good, Frankie!" he smiled. "Uh oh. You didn't tell him you were leaving, did you?"

"I make the place tick. What's he gonna do, draw and quarter me?" the young woman smirked. She noted Mac's confusion. "It's a rather messy execution used in countries like England and France centuries ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Frankie added with a nod. She turned the posh car onto the strip. "Okay, Mac, we're here," she called. "Tell me which one. I draw the line at Cheesy Charlie's, though. Connections it has are bad."

"Don't worry, I don't like it either," Mac shuddered. "Now that's where I like to go!" he squeaked, jabbing at the window. Frankie glanced over.

"Pizza? Now we're talkin', kiddo!" Frankie grinned as she turned into the parking lot and brought the car to a stop. "Make sure the doors and windows are locked, and we'll get ourselves some pie."

* * *

"Welcome to Pizza Shack, what would you like?" 

"Yeah, I'd like a large cheese pizza and a pitcher of water," Frankie ordered as she fished some money out of her wallet. "And it's for here."

"I can help pay too, Frankie..." Mac insisted, giving her a few quarters.

"Save your money, Mac," Frankie grinned, ruffling his hair. "Now, let's sit down... anywhere you want to in particular?"

"I like booths," the boy shrugged.

"Sure, Mac," she replied as she led him to the nearest booth. They sat down and looked at each other. The boy looked somewhat happier; Frankie conflicted.

"Mac, I'm really sorry for taking my anger out on you. You're right; we kept screwing around and wasting time... oh, and my grandmother's a dirty thief."

"It's okay, Frankie, I guess..." Mac sighed. "I just wanted to, you know, have a vacation with you guys to some really cool place I've never been to."

"It's the thought that counts," Frankie said softly, offering a smile.

"Thanks," Mac replied, smiling.

"You're welcome, Mac."

"Well, at least I know one of you guys don't hate my guts," Mac sighed.

"We don't hate your guts, Mac. It wasn't you, it was Madame Foster. And, even if it wasn't her, you're only human. We make mistakes. And boy, have I made some. The cookie binge and the Canadian friend come to mind... I certainly paid for both..."

"I'm sorry, Frankie."

"It's okay," she sighed. "I was just really hoping for, you know, a break. Some time away from the Home. Me time."

"I wanted you to get that too..." Mac mumbled sadly.

"That's very sweet of you Mac. Thanks," Frankie replied, giving his small hand a pat with hers. The boy blushed.

"You know, Frankie, this is gonna seem kinda funny, but, uh, I've kinda thought of you as my, I dunno... sorta-kinda big sister."

"Oh, Mac, that's adorable!" Frankie smiled before taking on her own shy look. "I kinda look at you as a little brother myself."

"I guess we're agreed, then..." Mac grinned.

"Well, you are the voice of reason in a room of lunatics. Never forget that, kiddo. Promise?" she replied, ruffling his hair.

"I promise, Frankie," Mac blushed.

"Good," she replied. As she pulled her arm back, a server walked up and delivered their pizza, steam still rising from the bubbling cheese.

"Large cheese and a pitcher of water," the man confirmed as he put the two items down. "Enjoy," he added before walking off. Mac poked tenderly at the pie's crust.

"I think it's still kinda hot," he observed.

"Yeah, but pizza's good hot... but not this hot," Frankie nodded. "We can let it cool for a little bit."

"Okay," Mac replied. Silence fell over the table for a moment.

"So, uh..." Mac asked shyly, "what in Europe did you wanna see the most?"

"Venice," Frankie replied. "It's an architectural masterpiece."

"I kinda wanted to see the Leaning Tower," Mac added.

"And now we're having pizza too hot for us. Three for three on Italy." Mac laughed, nodding at Frankie's wry observation.

"London and Paris looked fun too," Mac added.

"And Berlin," Frankie replied.

"And Rome!" Mac chirped.

"And... heck with it, we'll say the whole continent and call it even," Frankie shrugged with a smile. She waved a hand over the pizza. "I think it's cool enough now, Mac. But, be careful. Little bites, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," Mac said with a sarcastic grin as he yanked a wedge of pizza free, cheese trailing away from it in molten strings. Frankie, meanwhile, folded her piece and took a generous bite. Mac blinked as the woman didn't show a sign of distress.

"Isn't it hot?" he replied.

"A little, but my tongue's used to it," Frankie shrugged.

"Oh. And, why are you holding your pizza that way?"

"What, this?" Frankie replied, bobbing the slice towards him. "That's how you eat real pizza in the City."

"'The City?'" Mac asked.

"Yeah, you know, the City?" Frankie urged.

"No, I don't," Mac admitted with a shrug.

"Don't you know, Mac? I mean, it's-- Ooh, hang on a sec," the redhead replied as she pulled a cellphone singing a synthesized version of "I Wanna Be Sedated" came out of her hoodie pocket. "Oh, it's Kathy. Sorry, Mac, I have to take this." Mac nodded and returned to his pizza, half hearing Frankie's part of the conversation.

"Hey, Kathy, what's up?... Wish I could tell you, we got hung up by goofing up and Grandma tricking us... Yeah, I'm sharing pizza with Mac. Yes, that Mac," she blushed. "So, yeah, if you wanna do anything..." Frankie paused, and her eyes widened. "Really? A week? That would be great!" she cried. Her eyes fell to the small boy for a moment. "Say, Kathy, I don't think Mac's ever been, would you... You wouldn't? That's great! I'll clear it and get back to you, okay? Call you in a bit, bye." With that, she shut the phone and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Been where?" Mac asked, suspicious.

"The City. Ya know, NEW YORK City?"

"Ohhhhh," Mac nodded in sudden understanding. "No, I've never been to New York, Frankie, why?"

"You wanna change that?"

"Yeah. It seems like a cool place... why?"

"Well, see, Kathy's original from New York," Frankie explained as she sat up. "She wanted to see how Europe was, and when I told her it fell through, she asked if I wanted to go down to the City with her for a week, since she has a place down there she was thinking of going to anyway. And, well... you wanna come with?"

"Really? Me?" Mac asked, shocked and excited.

"That is what I just asked her," Frankie smirked. "She'd love to have you. She's heard all these wonderful things about you..."

"Has she," Mac asked slyly.

"Well..." Frankie blushed.

"Anyway, going to New York? That would be awesome!"

"I thought as much. Well, all we need to do is ask your mom, and I think she wouldn't mind us going Downstate if she was okay with us going to Europe."

"I should think not," Mac grinned. "When we goin'?"

"We can go as early as, well, tomorrow if you want," Frankie shrugged.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Mac chirped.

"Sure. Let me just call Kathy," Frankie replied as she dug out her phone and called her friend back. "Kathy? It's Frankie. Mac would love to. Yeah, he'd love to go starting tomorrow. Okay, sounds good. We'll just clear it with his mom, okay? Bye." Frankie finished as she hung up. "All we need is your mom's permission, Mac. If you want to call her..." she offered, handing him her phone.

"Okay," Mac replied as he dialed. "Hey, Mom, it's Mac. No, we got held up by goofing of and Madame Foster stole the tickets. Anyway, Frankie's friend called, and when she found out, she invited us to go with her to New York tomorrow for a week, so... I can? Thanks, Mom! Bye!" he grinned as he hung up.

"I guess it's settled," Frankie smiled. "All right, Mac, I'll take you home for the night, and Kathy and I'll pick you up tomorrow. But, just to let you know, we'll be leaving pre-tie early."

"That's okay, Frankie," he smiled.

"Well, good. Now, eat up, pizza's getting cold," she replied as she took another bite of her slice. Mac grinned as he resumed his. New York City! With Frankie for a week! Maybe missing the flight to Europe wasn't such a bad thing after all...


	2. Car Ride

_A. Nonymous: I didn't either. In fact, few if any did. Hence why the story exists. And yeah, I think the others were in the dark about Madame Foster's robbery. Besides, I think this is more in character for Frankie, who really deserves to be more appreciated (I didn't like the one about the friend seemingly being a mooching kid at ALL). But, to each his own, you know? Thanks for the advisory, too._

_Barry I. Grauman: I do too, and obviously you sensed correctly. So, how'd the trip to New York go? Well, we'll see..._

_tehrandomkitten: Friendships, especially Frankie and Mac's, are very enjoyable. :-D_

_Lonestarr: Agreed across the board. I don't know if the writers intended it, but Frankie and Mac really are like brother and sister, huh?_

_Okie doke, gang, here you go with Part 2... I'm also opening the fic to suggestions as to what the three youngsters do in New York... don't be afraid to suggest anything!_

_And now, Part 2.

* * *

_"Mac, hon... wake up."

Mac's eyes fluttered open as his mom gently shook the small boy awake. He yawned, trying to swat her arms away.

"What, what..." he sputtered in sleepiness.

"That nice Frankie girl's here for your trip..." his mother urged. Mac sat up like a rocket, surprising her.

"She's here? It's already time to go?"

"She said 6 AM, didn't she? It's 6:04. You all packed?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Mac nodded as he hopped out of bed and scrabbled to dress in his usual fare. "Why, do you wanna check?"

"Well, I trust you all, Mac, but New York's a very busy and dangerous place, even before what happened a few years ago," his mother urged as paged through Mac's modest suitcase. "So, you have everything? Shirts, shorts, socks, underwear, toothbrush, toothpaste...?"

"Yes, Mom..." Mac sighed, pulling on his shirt.

"...how about a sweater?" she added in the loving scold only mothers could give. Mac blushed and mumbled 'I forgot' before tossing one to her. The woman smiled knowingly as she tucked it inside. After a final stir, she nodded and zipped it shut.

"I'm impressed, Mac. Except for the sweater, you have everything you need. Even extras. I'm so proud of you..." his mother cooed, hugging him.

"Aw, Mom..." he mumbled.

"I'm your mother, Mac, I can hug you if I want."

"Well... okay," he relented. He slipped on his shoes and pulled on his back pack. "Right. I'm ready."

"Well, good. Frankie's just outside in the living room, so..." Before she could even finish, Mac had grabbed the suitcase and zipped out of his room. Indeed, on the couch was Frankie, hands clasped on her lap, waiting for the boy. The young woman lit up as he approached, and she got off the couch.

"Well, good morning Mac!" she trilled as she gave him a big hug. Mac returned it, and she put him back down. "Ready to see the Big Apple?"

"I sure am!" Mac replied, a huge grin on his face.

"So am I. You'll love it. But... I think you should say goodbye to your mother. She looks like she hasn't gotten a proper one yet."

"Yes, Mac ran right by... he's very excited about the trip," she smiled as she walked up from behind. "So, what do you think, Mac?"

"Sorry, Mom," Mac blushed as he plodded over and indeed hugged her.

"Now, you stay safe in New York, okay?" she begged, kissing him.

"Frankie'll keep an eye on me, Mom..." Mac urged.

"Only if you keep an eye on me, kid," Frankie replied slyly.

"I'll try," Mac grinned.

"Again, Frankie, thank you for taking Mac on this trip... he was so looking forward to Europe..." Mac's mother sighed.

"Oh, he'll see plenty of Europe in the Big Apple," Frankie nodded. "And, well, thanks for letting me take him, Mrs...?"

"Oh, please, call me 'Ellen,' Frankie," the elder woman urged.

"Okay, Ellen. Thanks for letting Mac come with."

"Not a problem," Ellen replied. "Now, traffic in the City's murder at rush hour, so you probably want to get Downstate as soon as possible..."

"Good point," Frankie nodded. "Ready, Mac? Kathy's outside in the car waiting for us," she added, extending her hand. Mac nodded as he grabbed his suitcase, took her hand, and walked outside.

"Bye Mom!" he called after her as they left. She waved after, and stood in the door frame to watch them go.

"You got that okay, Mac?" Frankie asked as Mac struggled to bring his suitcase down the stairs.

"I... I think so," Mac managed as the luggage threatened to break free. Frankie smiled gently and picked it up.

"There we go," she said. "Feel better?"

"I coulda done it..." Mac huffed defensively.

"I know, Mac, but... we just wanna make sure you're safe, okay hon?" Frankie explained as they reached the car. Inside was a woman of Frankie's age, a bit more heavy set, and with a smile just as bright under her thick brown hair.

"So, THIS is 'the Mac?'" the woman asked as the two approached.

"He sure is. Mac, this is Kathy," Frankie offered, casting a hand to her.

"...hi..." Mac replied, waving with a blush. Kathy grinned.

"Aw, Frankie, he's adorable!" she cooed.

"Don't I know it," the redhead replied as she stuck Mac's suitcase in the car trunk. "Go ahead and get in the back, Mac," she urged. The boy nodded and climbed into the backseat, clicking his seatbelt. Frankie slammed the trunk shut, and walked to the passenger's side. She waved a last time to Mac's mother, and climbed in herself. As Kathy turned on the engine and began to turn out of the parking lot, the boy gave his mom a last hand wave. She returned it with a smile, and went back inside. The car eased itself into traffic, and glided onto the almost empty street.

"So, Mac," Kathy asked, "what do you want to see in New York?"

"Well, gee, what don't I want to see..." Mac shrugged.

"An acceptable answer," Kathy nodded. "I figure we start with the Empire State. You see the City from the top, and you truly feel how big it is. You afraid of heights at all?"

"No, not really..." Mac shrugged.

"Okay, good..." Kathy answered. "'Cause, it's a thousand feet plus... Tallest building in town, don't you know. I can see it from my apartment."

"Oh, right, you got the nice vista of Midtown," Frankie nodded.

"Yep. They still haven't blocked it with a building... yet," she grinned. "C'mon, Mac, this trip's just as much for you as it is Frankie and I..."

"Um, how about Times Square?"

"Sure thing."

"That big toy store?"

"FAO? You got it."

"Central Park?"

"Sure, it's been a while."

"Ooh, can we take the subway?"

"Yep."

"Statue of Liberty?"

"Of course. Wow, you have quite a checklist, don't you?" Kathy giggled. "Anything else?" Mac thought, and hemmed for a moment.

"What is it, Mac?" Frankie asked.

"Could we go to... you know... the place where..." The boy trailed off as he saw Frankie and Kathy exchange uneasy glances.

"We both know people who died, Mac. We watched it happen from Kathy's building. We'd really rather not," Frankie replied softly.

"I'm sorry," Mac said, beet red. "I didn't even know you were here..."

"Yeah, first year at Brooklyn College," Frankie added.

"Aw, it's okay, kiddo... how could you have known?" Kathy replied with a smile. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Well... okay," Mac said in a guilty voice.

"Kathy's a sweetheart, she doesn't hold a grudge against anyone," Frankie urged. "Just let it go."

"You flatter me, Ms. Foster. Hey, I dunno about you two, but I'm starving. Let's get some breakfast," Kathy said as she pulled the car into a parking lot.

* * *

"So, Mac, tell me about yourself..."

"Well... I'm eight years old... I go to school... I like... stuff,"

"You are so adorable," Kathy cooed, pinching Mac's cheek.

"Kathy, leave the little guy be. He's mine," Frankie snarked, pulling him close in mock protection. Mac blushed.

"...I'm not that special..." the small boy managed.

"Of course you are..." Kathy replied. "Don't doubt it." Mac shrugged as the waitress came up.

"What'll ya have, hons?"

"Hmmm," Frankie mused aloud. "I'll have... the pancakes and eggs special with a cup of coffee."

"I'll have a ham omelet, toast, and hash browns, also with coffee," Kathy asked as she handed the woman her menu.

"And you, lil' guy?" the waitress asked.

"Um... could I have some cereal and apple juice?" Mac asked. The waitress smiled warmly and nodded, taking the boy's menu. She headed off to place the orders.

"Well, that's done," Kathy smiled. "Tuck in, you two. We got a long trip ahead of us. Upstate's still pretty far from the City."

"Ah, yes... the long rides back home," Frankie joked. "Real bonders."

"Darn right," Kathy smiled.

"So... you like New York?" Mac asked the jovial woman.

"Like? Love, Mac," Kathy insisted. "Greatest city on Earth, that simple."

"She acts like it's a country on its own," Frankie smiled.

"It is, and you know it," Kathy huffed.

"Oh, please," Frankie sighed as she picked up the newly arrived coffee mug.

"Fine, Frankie. Whatever," Kathy grumbled. "So, Mac... still bummed about not going to Europe?"

"A little... but New York seems like a cool place."

"It is, but don't get Kathy started, Mac. Please," Frankie begged as she sipped the hot drink gingerly. "And drink your juice."

"Yes, Mom," Mac snarked as he did so. Frankie frowned mockingly.

* * *

"Well, I don't know about you two," Kathy said as she pushed an empty plate away, "but I'm full."

"Me too," Frankie nodded.

"I am too," Mac said.

"Kiddo, you've barely touched your cereal. We can wait," Kathy replied.

"You sure? You said you wanted to get going..."

"Mac, eat your breakfast," Frankie urged. "If you're expecting to walk around Manhattan on an empty stomach..."

"Okay, okay," Mac sighed, quietly shoveling the cereal away. He half listened to the young women's conversation, mostly focused on punk rock bands and how much their bosses blew. Finally, Mac pushed his empty bowl away.

"I'm done," he said with almost a begging tone.

"That's more like it," Frankie replied, ruffling his hair. "Bill's paid, let's hit the road, assuming Kathy's ready to move her fat butt..."

"Look who's talking, Twiggy," Kathy smirked back.

"Whatever," the redhead shot back as the trio climbed into the car.

"You're just jealous I got you," Kathy sniffed as she started up the engine. "Okie doke, gang, next stop New York City!" she cried as she pulled back onto the road. Mac watched his town fade into the Interstate for a few minutes before his eyelids became heavy and he nodded off. Kathy, seeing this in the rear view mirror, nudged Frankie's arm, causing her to look. The two "aw"ed for a moment, then focused on the long trip ahead.


	3. Day One: Empire State Building

_Hello, all... yet another installment of _Mac and the Big Apple _for you. Also, a note on my review policy; from now on since they've added a reply option, I'm only going to respond to anonymous ones publicly. If I get a signed review, I will respond personally._

_And now, on with the show.

* * *

_

"Mac... Mac, wake up..."

For the second time in one day, Mac squirmed and swatted at the arm gently shaking his small body. He grunted in protest at being awake.

"G'way. Wanna sleep..."

"C'mon, lazy bones," the blur of green and red teased as the shaking increased. "We're almost there..." At that, Mac sat up with a jerk.

"We are?" Mac yelped, putting his small hands and nose against the window. "Where is it?"

"We're not there-there, yet, kiddo," Kathy called over her shoulder. "Frankie just wanted to wake you up for when we are."

"Oh..." Mac mumbled, sitting back in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Mac, but, I just wanted you to see it for the first time," Frankie blushed. "It's just really cool..."

"It's okay, Frankie," Mac shrugged, rubbing his matted hair.

"So, Mac, you said you weren't afraid of heights, right?"

"Yeah. Did you still wanna take me to that tall building?"

"The Empire State? Sure did. Tallest building in the world for forty years, you know. They were gonna land airships o--"

"For crying out, Kathy, Mac's here to see the sights, not listen to a history lecture..." Frankie scowled, crossing her arms.

"I just get excited..." Kathy mumbled, looking down.

"I know," Frankie smiled sympathetically. She looked out of the windshield to the left. "Ooh, ooh, Mac, look to your left, quick!"

"Why?" the small boy asked. "What is i--" Mac trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a large mass. It seemed to be miles in size itself, topped with crags, flattops, and spires of various sizes, shapes and colors. Shaking his head, he realized he was getting his first look at Manhattan Island.

"Wow!" Mac cried, eyes wide in shocked delight.

"Welcome to New York City, kiddo," Kathy grinned at him in the rear view mirror. "Whatcha think so far?"

"It's... big?" Mac shrugged.

"To put it very mildly. Now, all I have to do is take the Grand Central to the Triborough, and get across th--"

"Kathy..." Frankie groaned.

"Shutting up," the woman nodded.

* * *

"Ah, home sweet home..." Kathy said, dropping her bags at the door. "C'mon in, make yourselves at home," she nodded to her guests. Frankie and Mac stepped in, the elder one dropping her stuff next to Kathy's, the younger clutching his and looking around in amazement."

"You want a soda, Mac?" Kathy called, opening the fridge.

"Milk's fine," he said shyly.

"Sure. Go ahead, sit down. You won't break anything," she nodded towards the nearby couch. Nodding, Mac gingerly sat down. Frankie plopped down next to him, her arm on the couch top over him.

"I'll take one, Kathy," she called.

"Oh, you would," Kathy scoffed as she came back with two Pepsis and a large glass of milk. She passed them out to the respective drinker before sitting on the other side of the couch.

"So, whenever you're ready to go, guys, we can head up. I got us some tickets before I picked you up..." Kathy said, sipping her Pepsi.

"Sure, Kathy, that seems fine to me."

"And you, Mac?"

"It's okay," he shrugged. "Is it with you?"

"It's why I asked, you lovable twit," Kathy giggled. "Oh, you haven't a clue, do you," she added as she put down her soda and pulled a shade. "See the big tall pointy one, Mac? That's where we're going."

"Wow, cool..." he gaped, staring at the mammoth structure. "Well, I'm ready to go if you are..."

"Just let me use the bathroom," Frankie asked. "Because I don't think a thousand foot plus tall building is going to take off anytime soon, so highly doubt we'll miss THIS one."

"It's okay, Frankie, go ahead," Mac smiled while rolling his eyes. Frankie replied with a small smile of her own before vanishing around the corner.

"What's so wrong about going to the bathroom... is Frankie having some sort of trouble or something?"

"Kathy!" Frankie cried from behind a closed door.

"No," Mac replied, shaking his head. "It's just something... well, let's just say really private between me and Frankie."

"Ah, I got it. No sweat."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Frankie snapped.

"Sorry, Frankie."

* * *

"I thought you said we could ride the subway," Mac huffed, his small arms crossed in annoyed disappointment.

"We will, I just felt that after that long drive we should work the kinks out of the ol' legs and all," Kathy defended as they walked north on Fifth Avenue. "We'll be using the subway plenty, Mac, I promise."

"Well... okay," Mac said, brightening. "Sounds fair. Hey, Frankie, have you ever been to this place?"

"Once or twice. Kathy took me up in my second semester, freshman year."

"Is it good? The view, I mean?"

"Sure is. You can see several states when you're up there on a really clear day. All the way to Massachusetts, if I remember correctly," Frankie nodded.

"Wow!" the boy boggled.

"One little problem, Mac," Kathy said. "As well as having the biggest viewing range in New York, the Empire State has another 'largest' title."

"What's that, Kathy?" Mac asked.

"The biggest line," the woman replied, pointing at the long stream of humanity winding around the base of the landmark.

"Oh, crud," Frankie muttered as she slumped slightly. "This isn't going to be moving anytime soon. Maybe we should take Mac to Rockefeller Center, Kathy."

"It's okay, Frankie," Mac said as he tugged on the hand of Frankie he was holding. "I'm willing to wait for a while."

"I dunno..." Frankie mulled.

"Please?" he begged. Frankie looked away.

"Not the puppy dogs, Mac, I can't stand them!" she pleaded. Finally, she sagged her shoulders in defeat.

"All right, Mac, we can wait," the redhead muttered as she led him to the end of the line. Kathy followed with a teasing look.

"How could you even try to resist such a wonderful little guy," she smiled.

"Shut up, Kathy."

* * *

"This is crazy. There's a line for the line."

Frankie kneaded the bridge of her nose in frustration as the three continued their slow march across the second floor to the ticket window. They'd spent a half hour now weaving through columns, Art Deco railings, and other people just to wait for getting into a line. This was not the best start of the vacation.

"Oh, will you relax, Frankie," Kathy scoffed. "I swear, you haven't changed a bit. You're always in a rush, always stressed, it's terrible."

"You spend time working for an anal retentive Victorian rabbit, and then tell me how much you're not stressed," the young woman growled back.

"It's okay, Frankie. We're getting there," Mac urged.

"Yeah, I guess," Frankie sighed, crossing her arms. With nothing else to do, she listened to the cynically placed employees hocking various goods for visitors waiting to get to the top.

"...so get the audio guide! You don't want to go up and see New York City, the most famous and greatest city in the world, and not know what you're looking at..."

"...best flight simulator in the city, you do not want to miss this..."

"...express way up. You pay now, you go straight to the top..." Frankie's eyes brightened at that. At least that was a gimmick that sounded useful.

"Hey, Kathy! Why don't we just..."

"Frankie, I'm a New Yorker. I don't have money."

"Oh. Right," Frankie blushed. She looked down to see Mac shifting slightly. "Let me guess, Mac. You have to go to the bathroom."

"I'm sorry, Frankie," he muttered in shame.

"That's okay, there's some up top. Just hang on... see? The elevators are right there, and we'll just stop off when we're up."

* * *

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF...!"

Frankie smacked herself in the face to see them being herded into yet another line on the 81st floor... so close and yet so far. She glanced at her companions; Kathy was drumming her fingers on crossed arms, and Mac was hopping from one foot to the other, eyes bugging out, yelping slightly every few minutes. She shot a glare at a sign promising she was at the 'capital of the capital of the world.'

"'Capital' of what, eternal lines!" she groused.

"Frankie, please, you're not helping..." Kathy sighed. "We're probably less than a half hour from the top. Besides, I'm thirsty. I don't wanna talk right now."

"Fine. You holding up okay down there, kiddo?"

"...I think I'm gonna explode..." Mac whimpered.

"...okay," Frankie replied, clearing her throat. "Well, try to smile everyone, 'cause we get to be gimmicked one more time," as they were herded in front of a camera. The redhead managed a weak smile, then blinked the flash out of her eyes. That done, the three entered the line once more and continued their long journey to the top.

* * *

"Okay, everyone all set now?"

"Uh huh," Kathy managed as she happily guzzled a bottle of water.

"Uh huh," Mac added as he came out of the bathroom, tongue hanging out slightly in relief.

"Good. Now, let's all go look at the pretty buildings," Frankie replied as they climbed up a small staircase. They reached the large gift shop, then walked outside onto the open air observation deck. Frankie stiffened slightly at the colder air, but her body adapted and she walked forward, marveling at the city below spread out like a carpet.

"Now this part is as good as I remember," she grinned.

"Yup," Kathy added with a nod.

"I can't see anything," Mac whined, jumping up and down trying to see over the stone wall blocking his view.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mac," Frankie blushed as she picked him up around the waist. "How's that?" she added, standing him on the wall and holding tight despite the tall fence preventing him from falling.

"That's better, Frankie... this is awesome!" he gaped. Below lay New York, stretching out for miles in almost every direction. He marveled at the ant-like cars and the dust speck-like people moving through the labyrinthine streets below. Around them were buildings of all shapes and sizes, all sorts of colors and designs. It was even more impressive the pictures he'd seen before made it out to be.

"Okay, Mac... let me show you some stuff," Kathy insisted. "See that pointy one? That's the Chrysler Building... That big green thing is Central Park... that cluster of wonky buildings is Times Square... over there's the boroughs, you can see the road and bridge we came in on..."

"Oh, right," Mac nodded as his eyes followed the thin ribbon of silver snaking through the city in the distance.

"Yep. Anything else you wanted to see, kiddo?"

"Uh, the Statue of Liberty would be nice," Mac shrugged.

"Sure," Kathy nodded as Frankie put him down. "It's on the other side," she added as they walked to the opposite end of the deck. Once they reached it, Frankie again hoisted the boy up. "See that green thing out there? That's her."

"It's kinda small..." Mac observed.

"Wait 'til you see her in person," Frankie promised him.

"What else is here," Kathy thought aloud. "Oh, okay. There's Ellis Island. Maybe we could stop by, see if you have any family listed there. That's the Brooklyn Bridge. And that void is where the Twin Towers were."

"Huh," Mac nodded in acknowledgment. "There sure is a lot of stuff here."

"Oh, I could go on, but I'd bore you," Kathy blushed. "Now, come over here, and I'll show you guys the Garden."

* * *

"So, what'd you think, Mac?" Frankie asked.

"Well, the waiting was lame, but the view made up for it," the boy said. "Thanks for taking me up."

"No sweat," Kathy replied, ruffling his cowlicked hair. "I was thinking we could go to Times Square next, see the Toys 'R Us. It's got a ferris wheel."

"Wow," Mac blinked. "In a building?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Sure, as long as we go to Virgin next," Frankie urged. As she turned back to the exit, an employee handed her the photo taken on their way to the top. She raised an eyebrow at her half scowling, half smiling face, Mac dancing and holding his groin, and Kathy smacking her lips in thirst. "Oh, this is a keeper," she snarked.

"Actually," Kathy said peering over her shoulder, "I kinda like it."

"Fine. You're paying for it though," Frankie sniffed.

"I'm a New Yorker."

"I'm a housekeep."

"I can pay for it!" Mac chirped, digging in his pocket. At this, the man smiled warmly.

"That's very sweet," he grinned. He looked around for a moment, then peeled the bar code off. "I'll pay for it. Enjoy your stay in the City," he added.

"Wow, thanks..." Frankie blinked. As they stepped into the elevator and rode in downwards, she smiled wryly to herself. "I love this."

"Love what, Frankie?" Mac asked.

"It takes two hours to get up, two minutes to go down."

"...next stop, Times Square," Kathy sighed as the three piled out of the elevator and headed for the exit to 34th Street.


	4. Day One, Part II: Times Square

"Frankie, is something wrong?" Mac asked, tugging gently on the young woman's hand as they walked down Fifth Avenue and away from the Empire State. "You seem really upset..."

"Huh?" she blinked. "No, Mac, I'm fine, why would you say that?"

"You were all grumpy and angry..."

"Oh, Mac, it's okay," Frankie smiled as she ruffled his hair. "I was just upset about how long and multiple the line was, that's all..."

"Well," the small boy said, "Okay."

"So, anyway, Times Square..." Kathy said suddenly. "You know the big ball they drop on New Year's, Mac?"

"No, Mom doesn't let me stay up that late," he huffed.

"Um, oh," Kathy blushed. "Anyway, that's how they celebrate it here, dropping a big ol' ball down a flagpole."

"Why would they do that?" Mac asked. "Seems kinda... weird."

"Just tradition," the woman replied. "It was originally to commemorate the opening of the _New York Times_, which is why it's named 'Times Square.' They long since moved to their own skyscraper, but the name stuck."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense..." Mac shrugged. Frankie frowned, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Hey, Kath, I'm getting kinda hungry," she said to her friend.

"Yeah, me too," Mac nodded. "I just didn't wanna say anything..."

"I swear, Mac, you are the sweetest," Kathy grinned as she checked her watch. "Oh, wow, it is getting late. We should grab something for an early lunch before we reach Times Square."

"Okay, sure, where to?" Frankie shrugged. "I heard there's so many restaurants here, the whole population could go out to dinner at the same time."

"Oh, I know just the place," Kathy smiled as she looked down a street. "We'll get lunch, all right. New York style."

* * *

"Go ahead, hon, tell him what you want..."

"Uh, hi," Mac mumbled shyly. "Can I get, uh, a hot dog and a bottle of water, please?"

"'Water?'" the street vendor asked. "Mountain Dew here as well..."

"No, just water's fine," he replied. The man nodded and gave Mac his food. "Thank you," he said.

"Welcome. Three dollars," the man said, holding out his hand. Frankie fumbled with her Coke and two jumbo dogs for her wallet, only to see Kathy paying instead. The redhead frowned.

"I could have paid for him, Kathy," Frankie said.

"It's okay," she smiled as she took a bite from her pretzel. "Now, let's find somewhere to sit..." she added, looking around. "How about the bus stop? We'd be out before someone would complain about loitering."

"Okay, sounds fair," Frankie replied as the three walked over and sat down. They began to eat their street vendor fair.

"So, Mac," Kathy asked while swallowing, "what do you think so far?"

"It's loud, it's noisy, it's kinda dirty, the people are weird, and I feel kinda overwhelmed," he said as he cast a glance upward at the man made cliffs above. He paused, then smiled. "It's awesome."

"I told you," Kathy smirked. "Now, I was thinking for later, when we're done for the day... I treat you guys to one of my favorite dishes for dinner."

"What, that lasagna of yours?" Frankie asked while chewing.

"Yeah. I remember you liked when you came over for the weekends at Brooklyn," Kathy replied. "Is Mac a vegetarian? 'Cause, the hamburg and pepperoni..."

"No, I'm fine," Mac smiled.

"Just don't let Mac have any sugar," Frankie said.

"And don't let Frankie have any cookies..." Mac added.

"Don't play with me, MacIntyre," the redhead replied as she mockingly shot the boy a glare.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause I get all crazy, and Frankie loses self control and gets fat."

"I do NOT get fat!" the young woman said defensively. "I... spent too much of that night puking to get fat."

"At least you weren't naked," Mac huffed.

"...let's go to Times Square now..." Kathy said as she got up, blinking.

* * *

"Ah, here we are... Times Square."

"Wow..." Mac gaped as his large head craned upwards to drink in the sight around him. For several blocks around, huge glittering skyscrapers lined the fabled intersection, adorned with some of the most influential names in the world. Wachovia, Reuters, Ernst & Young, Prudential, Kodiak, Paramount Pictures... all of them had either a gigantic billboard or a skyscraper all their own. All around him were billboards, flashing lights, neon tubes, and a gigantic TV broadcasting news reports next to a several stories high Dow Jones ticker. For someone who'd spent all his life in a small town, it was almost too much to fathom.

"I figured you'd say that," Kathy smiled. "Now then, Toys 'R Us, or Virgin, which one do we go for first..."

"Ooh, ooh, can we go to Virgin?" Frankie asked, almost clapping her hands together. "I so wanna see their punk rock stuff!"

"Well, this is Mac's trip, Frankie, so let's ask him..." she replied as she looked down at the boy. "So, what would you like to do, Mac?"

"I wouldn't mind riding the ferris wheel if that's okay with Frankie," Mac confessed with a shrug.

"Sure, why not," Frankie smiled. With that, Kathy led them into the gargantuan toy store.

* * *

"It's so big!" Mac gasped as he looked up. He rubbed his neck; it was starting to feel stiff from all the looking up he was doing.

"Tell me about it," Kathy smiled. "I just wanted a darn teddy bear for my little cousin, and it took me at least ten minutes to find where they were in the store! Which reminds me... my nephew's birthday is coming up, I should get him something..."

"That's okay, Kathy," Frankie said dismissively. "I'll take Mac to get on the ferris wheel, and then we'll come and find you, okay?"

"That works for me," Kathy nodded. "You kids have fun now." With that, the woman waved goodbye and melted into the crowds. Now on her own with Mac, Frankie looked around for where to board the ride.

"I think it's up there, Mac..." she said, pointing while leading him towards a staircase. "Yeah, I can see people getting on and off up here..."

"This is gonna be fun," Mac grinned in anticipation as they climbed up the stairs and began to walk towards the line. Gradually, the line shrank until it was his turn, but Mac was noting the expression on the employee's face.

"Sorry, kid. You're too short," she said simply.

"Aw," Mac moaned, slumping slightly. Frankie frowned at seeing Mac so sad, then looked at the woman.

"Oh, c'mon. He'll be fine."

"He's too small. If someone were to go with him, I could allow it..."

"Fine, I will," Frankie replied. The worker looked her up and down.

"Yeah, all right, you're pretty scrawny. Go ahead."

"Scrawny!" the young woman spat. "Oh, I'll show you scrawny, y--"

"Frankie... she said we could get on," Mac pleaded tugging on her hoodie.

"Oh, right, yeah," she replied. She crawled into a car behind Mac, and soon the wheel was spinning around.

"Wow, this store's so big..." Mac said. Everywhere he looked, he saw something interesting. Giant LEGO models of New York landmarks... a gigantic, roaring T-Rex model... multiple workers demonstrating the latest toys... entire selections of action figures alone that put the entire toy store back home to shame. As they dipped past the first floor, Frankie nudged Mac to point out that Kathy was waving to them over the rail, and they waved back. After several revolutions, the ride was stopped, and gradually the riders disembarked. By the time it was their turn, Kathy was waiting for them.

"Have fun?" she asked.

"Except for that operator... she wasn't gonna let Mac on," Frankie said.

"Nice lady," Kathy snarked. "Anyway, I'm all set... I'm gonna give Steve this," she continued, holding up an RC car. "He'll love it."

"Swank," Frankie smiled. "So, Mac, what do you want to do now?"

"We can go to Virgin if you want..." the boy suggested.

"Oh, Mac, no, this is your trip..." Frankie answered. "Where do you wanna go, Mac? Really?"

"I kinda want you to have fun, though, since you're so miserable at the Home and everything," Mac shyly replied. Frankie's cheeks burned bright red.

"Well, gee, Mac, I dunno what to say..." she stammered.

"It's okay, Frankie. We can go to Virgin if you want... really!" he urged.

"Well..." Frankie hemmed.

"Listen to the kid, Frankie," Kathy winked. Frankie grinned.

"Okay, what the heck! Let's go to Virgin!"

"Actually... could I just look at the video game stuff and RC stuff first?" he asked hurriedly, pointing to the upper floor.

"I don't see why not," Kathy said. "How about you, Frankie?"

"As long as I get my punk rock fix, I don't care where he wants to go."

"Well... I guess I could also go to the action figures... and maybe the games area... and while I'm here, I might as well check out the LEGOs, they look cool..."

_"Me and my giving mouth,"_ Frankie sighed mockingly to herself.

* * *

"Okay, now I'm ready," Mac smiled as he played with the buttons on his new RC police car, making the sirens light up and wail. Mac looked up from it as they walked out of the store. "Okay, Frankie, we can go to Virgin now if you still want... Frankie? Where'd she go?"

"There," Kathy smiled as they watched Frankie streak happily like a kid in a candy store into the massive multimedia store. "She doesn't get to have much fun on her own, does she?"

"Not really..." Mac said as they walked calmly. "She has to do all the lousy, demeaning, hard stuff without any help, 'cause either they can't or won't take care of themselves."

"You have an imaginary friend there, Mac?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah. His name's Bloo... but he's kinda a jerk these days," he huffed.

"I'm sure it's just a phase, hon," the woman replied, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. "If you love him enough to make sure he has a good home and people that will take care of him..."

"But, I don't wanna let go of Bloo... at least not yet," Mac sighed.

"It's okay, Mac," Kathy countered. "I know you don't wanna let him go just yet, and nothing is really saying you have to. When you're both ready, it'll be natural. I'm sure he'll go to another little boy or girl as sweet as you after that."

"You really think so?" Mac asked as they entered the store.

"Oh, I know so. Even though some parts of it bite, there are some good things about growing old. Experience, privileges, insight, and all sorts of other things. Yeah, you'll have to get a job... but, hey, you can work for what you want when you're out of school."

"Yeah, I know. Now, we should probably find Frankie..." Mac said, looking around the store. "Gee, where is she?"

"I have an idea," Kathy smiled, walking up to a worker. "Excuse me, sir, where's the punk rock section?"

"It's over there," the man pointed. "But, I'd be careful if I were you. There's some kinda weird young woman in a green sweatshirt getting all twitchy there."

"That's her," Kathy chuckled. "Thanks." With that, the two walked over to find Frankie, earphones clamped over her heads, hugging CDs to her chest. She looked up at them, eyes glazed in joy.

"...I have achieved Nirvana..." she said with an awed whisper.

"That's good, Frankie. Now, make a choice and let's go," Kathy groaned, rolling her eyes. Mac looked at her with concern, and locked eyes with the redhead. She shook her head and came out of it.

"Uh, right, 'Pistols' anthology," she replied, putting the others back. "So, after I pay for this, where to next?"

"Has Mac ever ice skated?" Kathy asked. "I think they might be opening the rink at Rockefeller Center today..."


End file.
